Mouth
by DarkPhoenixRises
Summary: I wrote this story based off a song called "Mouth" by Merril Bainbridge. Listen to the song. it's a good song :) also, there's another special insight to His Gryffindor Minx ;) it's my way of making it up to all of you for being a bad author :P


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.**

_**A/N: so I deleted this story but decided to post it again. I only made a few changes. if you have read my other story His Gryffindor Minx, the description of how Albus, Scorpius and Azalea look are in this one. I might also do another special insight for His Gryffindor Minx. ;) enjoy!**_

Albus POV

"You're staring again, Albus." Rose said hitting Albus' arm. "If you are going to stare, at least have the decency to be inconspicuous about it."

"How could I not stare, Rose?" Albus replied while averting his gaze from Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius streaked his hair with an aqua color hair dye just recently. It also didn't help that he got muggle contacts. Albus vaguely remembered his Aunt Hermione telling his dad about muggle contacts. Apparently there were a lot of different kinds and styles. Scorpius was currently sporting wild eyes contacts called Ice Fire.

_I feel like I've been blown apart  
There are pieces here  
I don't know where they go  
I don't know where they go_

"Rose, how do you think he knows about muggle contacts?" Albus asked confused. "Isn't he supposed to be pureblood through and through?"

"Who knows? It's a new millennium. Maybe his father isn't as strict as Lucius was." Rose replied shrugging. "As for the muggle contacts, if I were to guess, I say his friend Azalea Zabini told him about them. She has to wear prescriptive glasses after all."

Rose was always going on and on about Azalea Zabini. In short, she was jealous of how Azalea Zabini looked. Albus didn't blame her. Azalea had long, wavy black hair that stopped halfway down her back. Today she styled it so that the bottom half of her hair had odd ends sticking out here and there, like she just stepped from in front of a fan. Her high cheek bones complimented her small nose. She had the luxury of luscious looking lips without even having to put lip gloss on. The bottom lip was a perfect curve, while the top dipped down in the middle. The one thing about her looks that captivated everyone was her eyes. They were like a cross between an Egyptian princess eyes and cat eyes. If that wasn't enough, her eyes were also olive green. Her eye color was complimented by her milk chocolate skin color, making her that much more unique. Rose once told him that she looked like the classic muggle R&B artist named Ashanti.

After the second war, the teachers at Hogwarts encouraged the students to use muggle items. Before the second war, the wizarding world was really strict against muggle items. After the opening of the Chamber of Secrets and the Battle of Hogwarts, however, Rose's mom Hermione Weasley fought for a Bill to be passed that allowed students to embrace muggle culture. Muggleborns were always being shunned as if they were squibs before the second war. She almost lost but her speech about equality was what had the Governor's accept the Bill. In the corridors, the Great Hall and the four Houses, muggle items were allowed. But in the classrooms, the muggle item repel spell was still in effect cancelling out any muggle items students tried to smuggle into class.

"Come on, Albus. Let's head back to the common room. We have to study for our N.E.W.T.s" Rose said while pulling on Albus' wrist. He chanced one more glance at Scorpius before exiting the Great Hall with his cousin heading up towards Gryffindor tower.

Arriving at the portrait of the Fat Lady, Rose said the current password "Nicolas Flamel" and the portrait swung forward, granting them access. They both climbed through the hole into the common room and took a spot by the fireplace. Wanting to save their spot, Rose got her homework first and when she came back, Albus got his. They started working on their potions essay but he couldn't concentrate. His mind was currently thinking about Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus first noticed how handsome Scorpius halfway through his fourth year. That was when he started also noticing he found boys more attractive than girls. Scorpius had a Chaser's build from playing Quidditch. His arms were toned but not too muscled. It drove Albus crazy. His chest stuck out because he was proud of his last name and who he was. Albus also noticed he had abs whenever Scorpius wore tight t-shirts. The thing that really got him though was Scorpius' face. It was like angels carved it with diamonds. He had cheek bones that complimented his eyes. His jaw line was strong and complimented his other features that much more. The only thing on his face that looked soft was his lips. They looked so damn kissable. His eyes stood out most of all though. They were bright silver; they looked like the expensive silver cutlery rich people buy. He wore his hair down the front of his face, stopping just above his eyes. He look like he could model for hair products or hair cuts.

Halloween was coming up and Albus couldn't help but wonder what Scorpius planned to wear. Albus decided to be the devil. Halloween was always his favourite time of the year. It was the one time wizards were allowed to show off their powers and really go all out. While Hogwarts traditionally held a feast and dance, the teachers were oblivious about the Room of Requirement being turned into a party for fifth year and up students. The party never failed to start after 10p.m. Halloween was tomorrow, which was Saturday, and Albus decided to quickly finish his potions essay so he could get to bed early. Potions class was never too difficult for him to understand. Apparently he got 'The Potions Gene' as his Uncle Ron called it from his paternal grandmother Lily. The students were instructed to write a two foot essay on the properties and effects of the potion 'Essence of Dittany.' Concluding his essay, Albus bid goodnight to Rose and headed up to his dorm.

The next day passed by in a blur but Albus didn't complain. He and Rose didn't want to dawdle too long at the feast. They also both agreed to skip the dance considering both their costumes were going to take a while to perfect. She told Albus her costume would be a secret and that he would get to see it just before 10p.m. She did, however, help him with his. Albus and Rose charmed the tips of his hair red. They didn't bother doing anything to it, seeing as how it already looked good being naturally messy. Albus always had his hair short and spiked it towards the front. He didn't put too much gel in, just enough to make some strands stand out from the rest. After helping him do the tips of his hair, Rose left to put on her costume. Next, Albus took a pill that his Uncle George invented for him for the special occasion. The pill would give him a set of real horns and devil tail. After taking the pill and waiting for the effects to kick in, he put on a red shirt with the arms cut off to show his arm muscles. He only buttoned the shirt half ways up, leaving his sculpted looking chest revealed. For the bottom half of his costume, he wore simple black trousers. To complete his costume, he had a devil pitchfork which emitted sparks every now and then.

He went downstairs to the common room to find Lorcan Scamander dressed as Roger Rabbit from the muggle cartoon. Albus chuckled and asked "Why are you dressed like Roger Rabbit, Lorcan?"

Lorcan smiled and replied "You'll see in a minute."

"Okay…" Albus said confused.

It was quarter to ten by the time Rose finally descended from the girls' dormitory. Albus gasped when he saw her costume. She decided to be Jessica Rabbit. Realization of why Lorcan dressed as Roger Rabbit dawned on Albus and couldn't help but find it adorable. Rose wore a red evening gown with slits on the sides that travelled all the way up to her thighs. She charmed the evening gown to sparkle realistically. She wore black elbow length gloves instead of the purple that Jessica Rabbit usually wore in the muggle cartoon. Since her hair was already red, she only had to straighten it and style to cover one eye. She used purple eye shadow that went passed her eyebrow just the way Jessica styled it in the cartoons. Black eyeliner made her eyes look more elongated than usual, just the way Jessica's eyes were. She also used fake eyelashes, but the eyelashes only were on the outside of her eyes. She applied bright red lipstick to her lips, but only covering a portion of it to make her lips look smaller and thicker. Finally, to finish off the costume, she had a cigarette on the end of her wand and charmed the cigarette to puff odorless smoke. Albus whistled low and applauded his cousin's costume. After the trio admired the other's costumes, they headed to the Room of Requirement.

Their invitations instructed them to walk past the wall in front of a tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet three times and think 'I need a place where I can show off my costume'. After the third pass, a door materialized in the wall and thumping of music immediately assaulted their ears.

The trio stepped into the room at the same time. People were hanging in swings from the ceiling, twisting this way and that way to the music. Little house elves darted between witches and wizards carrying silver trays with drinks. A D.J. was set up in the middle of the dance floor on a high booth. Beneath the booth were four large speakers that were in the color of the four houses. One speaker had Gryffindor gold and scarlet, the one next to it was Ravenclaw blue and bronze, on the opposite side of those two speakers had Slytherin green and silver and Hufflepuff yellow and black. Tables were scattered throughout the room along the walls. The dance floor was square and had the four animals of the houses in the corners; the lion, the eagle, the serpent, the badger. Albus, Lorcan and Rose took a table near the entrance so Albus could catch a sneak peek at Scorpius' costume when he entered.

Scorpius and Azalea didn't arrive until eleven o'clock that night. Albus' eyes glazed over when he saw Scorpius' costume. He chose to be an angel. He laughed at the irony. He and Scorpius were angels, but Albus was a 'fallen from grace' angel. Scorpius left his hair styled like it always was, like curtains around his eyes. He had a white gold shimmering halo inches above his head, floating on it's own from magic. His wings were real and slightly moved every now and then. He was completely shirtless and Albus couldn't help but notice how his pale skin looked like it was glowing. He wore stark white silk pants for emphasis to his overall costume. Albus also noticed he wasn't wearing the Ice Fire contacts. He was sporting his natural silver eye color.

Rose speaking pulled Albus from his open mouthed stare.

"Why does she always outdo me in the looks department? For once, I thought I had bested her at something other than school work and she walks in looking like that" Rose gestured her hands towards Azalea's costume while scowling.

Azalea chose to be a sexy black cat. She had a black corset on her top half that hugged her body. A miniskirt completely made of black soft fur. Boots also completely made of fur that came up to her knees. She wore fur gloves that covered a part of her wrist as well as her hands. Her fingers were still visible though, with black cat claws that came out at least two inches. She had real cat ears and tail. She straightened three quarters of her hair and completely curled the bottom. She also wore Cat Eyes from the Wild Eyes selection of contacts. Bold black eyeliner and eye shadow made her eyes stand out. She didn't bother to put whiskers on; she only drew black lines on her cheeks.

Rose and Lorcan joined the people on the dance floor, leaving Albus by himself. He didn't mind though, all the more time to gawk at Scorpius with no interruptions. Scorpius and Azalea sat a few tables away from Albus.

Around midnight, Azalea was asked to dance leaving Scorpius alone. Scorpius decided to tour the Room of Requirement, while Albus silently following behind him waiting for the right moment to pounce.

_Would it be my fault if I could turn you on?  
Would I be so bad if I could turn you on?  
When I kiss your mouth I want to taste it  
Turn you upside down  
Don't want to waste it_

Arriving in a secluded area, Albus grabbed Scorpius from behind and pulled him into his body. Scorpius didn't have time to gasp as Albus pulled his head back kissed him. It felt like fireworks exploded once Albus attached his lips with Scorpius'. His lips were softer than he had predicted. Albus could taste a faint vanilla taste and wanted to taste more. He slid his tongue between Scorpius' lips and Scorpius parted his lips allowing Albus entrance to his mouth. After what felt like hours but was really only minutes, Albus detached his lips from Scorpius' and turned on the spot, leaving the Room of Requirement. He wanted to leave Scorpius wanting more and to try to identify who his kisser was.

Scorpius POV

Scorpius, still dazed from the kiss, turned around to see who his great kisser was but only saw the back side of a devil tail disappearing into the crowd. He tried to run after his secret kisser but failed to catch up. Arriving in the corridor, he didn't know which way the guy could have gone. Deflating miserably, he decided to head back to his dorm.

Lying in bed, Scorpius analyzed the kiss. He could still taste a salty chocolate taste in his mouth from the guy sticking his tongue in his mouth. He was sure that the person who kissed him was a guy. He felt a muscular body when the unknown guy grabbed him from behind. '_Probably from Quidditch_' Scorpius thought.

Scorpius realized he was gay in his fifth year. He never bothered to hide anything from his parent's. So when he came to the conclusion that he was gay, he informed his parent's. They didn't take it take it that hard. They just accepted him and told him they still love him the same. Azalea was the next person he told after he informed his parents. Azalea was his best friend since they were three years old. His parent's always bugged him that he had a thing for Azalea. He really tried to have feelings for her, but found that he just couldn't. She was very beautiful from his and every other guys' standard. She just didn't appease to him in a sexual way. He figured maybe because she was his best friend, so he experimented kissing other girls which still had no sexual effect on him. He never broadcasted to the whole school that he was gay, but he never denied it if asked either.

Once he turned seventeen, he asked his parents if he could either get a tattoo, body piercing or dye his hair. They said no to all three of course but he reminded them he was of age now and that he could get one even without their permission. Seeing how considerate he was by asking their permission, his parents acquiesced by letting him streak his hair. His mother never admitted it out loud in front of his father, but told him she loved how the aqua blue streaks brought out his eye color. His best friend Azalea was the one that convinced him of what color to streak it.

She was always keeping up with the latest muggle fashion or muggle items. Contacts weren't exactly new, but she introduced him to the fabulous little world of wearing contacts. He browsed through countless contacts until seeing one he absolutely had to have. It was called Ice Fire. It would really go with his current hair color, platinum blonde and blue. He ordered the contacts without his parent's knowledge of it and only wore it at school.

The next day he woke up late, missing breakfast. The first person he wanted to find was Azalea. He needed to talk to her and tell her what happened the night before. He found her lounging outside under a tree beside the lake. She had, what she liked to call, her 'gangster' look today. A black zip-up hoody sweater that covered her hair and head save for the hair coming down the sides of her face. She had the sweater currently unzipped showing that she wore a black tank top underneath. She also wore black baggy joggers and black runners.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Azalea acknowledged as Scorpius sat down beside her.

"Morning, 'Lea. Did you have fun last night?"

"I sure did. Where did you run off to?"

"I turned in early. I got tired at about half past midnight."

Azalea eyed him suspiciously. She knew when Scorpius was lying. Whenever he lied, he would look everywhere else but at her. "Okay, what's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Huh?" Scorpius said dumbly.

"Don't play dumb with me. Obviously something's bothering you." she said while looking at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, you're right. Something is. This guy kissed me last night and it was incredible. Before I could identify who he was, he bolted. He was wearing a devil costume. Does that ring any bells to you?"

Azalea pondered for a moment, analyzing last night's party. She briefly remembered a devil sitting beside Rose. Rose caught her eye because she dressed as Jessica Rabbit from an old muggle cartoon. Putting two and two together she stated, "Albus Potter" to Scorpius.

Scorpius sat confused for a few minutes. He didn't know Albus was gay. He had a bit of a crush on him but he would have never acted on it. Why would Albus want to kiss him? Scorpius didn't consider himself good looking. He had pale skin and sharp facial features. His platinum blonde hair almost looked white. He had not expected Albus to like him. If he had known he was gay, he would have thought he'd go for his own type.

Albus had a slim Seeker's build. He was tall though, probably from the Weasley side. They tended to be a little lanky. He had naturally tanned skin, which really made his eyes stand out. His eyes were as green as a tropical forest. They really complimented his baby face. His hair was always cropped short and styled to the front. Scorpius wished he could have his hair look naturally messy and sexy at the same time like Albus'. Albus wasn't shy to show off his body either. Whenever it was warm out, he would always take off his shirt. Scorpius was embarrassed to admit that he copped a few glances. He liked what he saw. His abs really stood out without him having to flex it.

_Now, will it be my fault if I_  
_Take your love and throw it wide?_  
_You might restrain me, but could you really_  
_blame me?_  
_And you will feel you're blown apart_  
_All the pieces there will fit to make you whole_  
_And I know where they go_

"What should I do now?" Scorpius asked more confused than ever.

"Hmm, let's think about this… what should you do?" Azalea drawled while tapping a finger against her chin. "Oh I know! Want to hear it, Scorp?"

"Well, duh!" Scorpius said while swatting her lightly.

She took on a serious expression and looked into Scorpius' eyes.

"What would Merlin do?" after finishing, she burst out laughing and fell on her back.

Scorpius couldn't help but laugh himself.

"Come on, 'Lea, I'm serious here. What should I do?"

"Isn't it obvious? Find that godly looking hunk and kiss the daylights out of him. He did that to you, so now it's your turn."

"But what if it wasn't him?"

"Yes, it was him. Nobody else was dressed as a devil." Azalea said while standing up and holding out a hand to help Scorpius up.

"But…"

"Hush! Go find him. Talk to him. Kiss him. Fuck him. Do whatever you want to him, JUST GO!" she said while pushing Scorpius in the direction of the school.

Scorpius couldn't help but blush at her suggestions.

Arriving in the Great Hall, he spotted Albus sitting with his cousin Rose. He tentatively walked towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. Albus turned to look at Scorpius and gave him a crooked smile. Trying not to melt at the sight, Scorpius asked, "Can we talk somewhere private?"

Albus nodded and bid farewell to his cousin before following Scorpius. Scorpius led the way to an unused classroom. He walked in and sat on the corner of the teacher's desk.

Albus stopped a couple of feet away, standing in front of Scorpius. "What's up?" he asked with a polite smile.

Scorpius didn't want to beat around the bush and blurted, "Did you kiss me last night?"

Albus took on a sheepish look and nodded shyly.

Butterflies seemed to explode within Scorpius and filled his stomache. "Do you… like me?" Scorpius asked apprehensively.

"Isn't that sort of the point why I kissed you?"

"How would I know? You took off right after you finished"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I guess I was being stupid and wanted to leave you wanting more."

"I did… do want more." Scorpius said while blushing.

Albus closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Scorpius'.

_Kiss me on my salty lips  
I bet you feel a little crazy, but for me  
We'll be famous on tv  
Would it be my fault if I could turn you on?  
Would I be so bad if I could turn you on?  
When I kiss your mouth I want to taste it  
Turn you upside down  
Don't want to waste it_

Immediately, it felt like harmless shockwaves ran up and down Scorpius' body. He never felt this with the girls he experimented on. It felt like Albus' lips were designed for Scorpius and Scorpius alone. Albus ran both his hands underneath Scorpius' shirt and up his stomach and chest. Scorpius shivered from the pleasurable touch. Scorpius moved his head to the left side and Albus followed by moving his to the right. Albus' tongue teased Scorpius' lips and he parted them for him. A battle of tongues ensued, fighting for dominance but Scorpius relented and let Albus have dominance. Both needing air, they broke apart.

Scorpius scooted back a little on the desk, making room for Albus. He sat with his back turned to him and Scorpius wrapped his arms around his waist.

After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, Albus spoke up. "I've had a crush on you since sixth year. It intensified this year when I saw what you did with your hair. It's really hot."

Scorpius grinned and made a mental note to thank Azalea later. "I've had a crush on you, also, but I decided I would never act on it because I didn't know your preferences. And even if I did, I probably still wouldn't have. I didn't think I would be your type."

"Naw, Scorp. You are definitely my type" Albus said while chuckling.

Scorpius was thankful Albus couldn't see his blush. "So I have to ask… When did you acknowledge that you were gay? And how did your family take it?"

"Sixth year. I came out to my parent's and from there they spread the truth to the rest of the family. All of my family is fine with it. What about you?"

"For me, it's only my parent's and Azalea. All three are fine with it. So… am I yours now? Do you want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Yes, I want you all to myself, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." Albus declared.

Scorpius smiled and marvelled at how Albus knew his full name.

"Then I shall be yours as long as you want me to be, Albus Severus Potter."

_**So what did you think? =D and I have decided to another special insight like I did in Right By My Side for His Gryffindor Minx. here you go.**_

"Rose? Rose?! Wake up!" Scorpius shook her but her body was lifeless.

By this time, her family had shown up including her two best friends.

"What's going on?" Mimi asked while surveying the scene.

"Rose passed out. She's not waking up." Scorpius said in a shaky voice. Tears started falling on Rose's lifeless body.

"Well what the hell are you doing? Let's get her to the hospital wing. Move!" She pushed Scorpius away from holding Rose. She took out her wand and did a Floating Charm on her body. "Help me with the Floating Charm! Quit standing there just staring!"

"Kianna is it safe? Shouldn't we just..." Mimi tried to say 'leave her be' but couldn't finish her sentence.

"NO! We're taking her to the hospital wing! NOW!"

Everyone snapped out of their shock and helped Kianna with the Floating Charm. They all ran to the hospital wing, making sure to be safe at the same time with Rose's body.

"Someone needs to inform the Headmaster and her parent's." Mimi called out.

"I'll do it. I can call her parent's from his fireplace." Albus said and sprinted off to the Headmaster's office.

It seemed like it took forever to get to the hospital wing. Probably because of the intense situation. As soon as they got through the doors into the hospital wing, they started calling out for the mediwitch. They put her body down on one of the beds. The mediwitch came rushing out of her office with her nightgown still on.

"What's going on? What's with all the shouting?"

"Rose passed out and hasn't woken up yet."

All the weariness vanished from the mediwitch's face. She took out her wand and started waving it above Rose's body. not even ten minutes had passed before Ron and Hermione came running in.

"What happened to my daughter? What exactly is going on?" Hermione asked, outrage evident on her face.

The mediwitch turned to Hermione and Ron with grief on her face.

"I don't know what's happened yet but I do know this..."

**:-O ! OMG OMG OMG! :P read His Gryffindor Minx and stay tuned to find out what's going to happen to Rose. **

**o.O**


End file.
